The present invention pertains to a sun shield system for a vehicle and particularly one which includes a sliding panel having a pivoted visor mounted on one edge.
A recent car design concept incorporates an integral windshield and transparent roof section which extends from the normal windshield area rearwardly over the passenger's and driver's seat to present a transparent cover for the driver and front seat passenger. Although providing a protected and yet unique open feeling when driving or riding in the vehicle, it is sometimes desirable to protect and shield the occupants of the vehicle from sunlight. In order to provide a protective and/or covering shield which does not detract from the desirable open appearance of the vehicle, a radically different sun shield system was conceived which selectively provides the desired shading and/or covering without detracting from the aesthetics of the vehicle.
Also, with a glass windshield and roof member, it is not practical to support a conventional overhead center console from the somewhat fragile glass structure. Thus, a new concept was conceived for providing a console structure to the vehicle.